mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dennyfeline
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phantom Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 10:50, November 29, 2009 Tazarians Hello, Dennyfeline! We see that you have created meerkats dispersing from my mob, Tazarians. We at MeerkatShakes productions thank you for being a part of the mob! you ca add more meerkats at our website -www.Tazarians.wikia.com. My Book Hi, Dennyfeline. I currently writing a meerkats book, can you read it and tell me what you think about it. Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Allegiances Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Chapter 1 Meerkats Empire:New Empire:Part 1:Chapter 2 If you need background information just ask me. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 00:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nice articles, I so glad Mozart had a litter of pups in Starsky. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) HI!!! I write to inform you that I renamed Meerkat Fanon Wiki Best Featured Articles to Meerkats Fanon Wiki:Best Featured Articles and I am going to explain you why. It was a fabullous idea to create a page like that (you ought to do it on Ringtail Lemur Wiki, as well). * But, maintance pages like this are not articles (you probably know that). * In order to recognise them, maintance pages have the wiki name and : before title. For instance, Meerkats Fanon Wiki:Best Featured Articles, Meerkats Wiki:Featured Articles Nominations, Dogs and Cats Wiki:Featuring Project etc. * These pages are not count as wiki articles. They are just used for some further information about this wikia or projects. * By the way, why don't you create a nomination page :)? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I am a bit confused. The main page is a mess. The side-bar is also put righter. I've got to fix this. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hi Dennyfeline! Check out the main page. I worked very hard and I believe the main page is perfect now. I am looking forward to hearing your opinion. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome! I am an expert now in costumizing main pages ;) I took a lot of time before learning these tricks about editting. You are going to learn them sometime, too! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Mattkenn3 hasn't edited for a long time. I can't know if he returns. You could leave a message on his talk page. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 06:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Dominant male of the Lazuli Hello Dennyfeline, I wanted to tell you if you didn't known that Rufus is the new dominant male of the Lazuli. I wanted to change the Lazuli page but I found you locked. Are you going to make Rufus the dominant male?Aniju Aura 00:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Pitcures I wanted to put a real pitucre of Diana on her page and not one of Ziggy but you locked this page too. Can you put a real pitcure of Diana on her page. I made a page for Zigguy and I don't want people to get confused with the same picture. Thank You. 06:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow You've done a lot. I have a few suggestions, though. This applies to everyone, not just you. When creating fanon articles about existing meerkats or mobs, you should add (Your Username) after the article name. That way, other users can create their own versions of the mob to better fit their story and you eliminate the risk of having this information misinterpreted as reliable info. Makes sense, huh? And I have a question. If you would send me an email, so that I can reply on yours, we could discuss this matter in private. It would be best that way. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3|'talk']] 22:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Big Ben I saw you took some of my Barbarians males. Don't do anything with Big Ben, please. I have plans for him. His future mate hasn't left her group yet.Aniju Aura 07:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I be an Administrator around here since I'm here a lot? And I can take care of the place a bit while your not here. Aniju Aura 11:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Mattkenn3 already gave Bureaucrat power to Aniju Aura, because she was the only one editing here at Meerkat fanon, when Mattkenn3 came back. And I gave you a chance to come back to meerkats wiki, but the only thing you did was delete context from articles. I not saying anything about threwing you out, I just say that Aniju Aura can have power too. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 16:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't askign for you positon. I have my own wikis too. Anyways Mattkenn3 made me a Bureaucrat but he didn't explain what that was but Phillies explained it to me. I just want to keep people from vandalizing this site so you don't have to worry about that. Also we need more users here. Two are unresistered so I'm gogin to see if I can get them to make user names and start working here. Mattkenn3 would like that. There are new people at the Meerkat Wiki who might join so I'll ask them. More users would be nice. Also are you going to edit the Emons Mob? I waiting to see what you're going to do.I liek the Emons mob. :)Aniju Aura 06:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Making your Mob I was think of you making a mob with your meerkats and your made up meerkats.Could you do that please? Denny60643 11/1/10 (UTC)